


no chance (take it slow)

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Feminization, Frottage, M/M, Panties, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gerard flattens his hand out and starts to rub Frank roughly, callouses pressing through the thin silk, soft and cool and so, so fucking good.“You’re such a good girl,” Gerard starts up again, voice an encouraging purr. “Such a gorgeous little wreck for me, huh? You’ll take anything I give you, pretty little whore.”“Yes, fuck,” Frank hisses, tossing his head back to hit the wall when Gerard presses harder against his cock, still stroking steadily with his palm and fingers, quick and rough.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98





	no chance (take it slow)

Gerard’s voice is rough in Frank’s ear, his boxers chafing against Frank’s cock, sensitive and too much even though they’ve barely started. 

“You ever been rimmed?” Gerard asks, low and soft and scratchy. “You ever spread your legs, let someone eat your ass?” 

The words are so heavy that Frank can barely respond, trying to cant his hips up to get something, some friction. Gerard shifts up and out of the way, wrapping his fingers even tighter around Frank’s wrists. 

“Tell me,” Gerard purrs, even though Frank knows Gerard knows the answer. Knows that Gerard was the first to finger him, the first to fuck him, and is going to be the first to rim him. 

“No, fuck,“ Frank groans. “No, I haven’t— never, please—“

He can feel Gerard’s smile against his neck, the scratch of his two-day stubble, the flick of his tongue against Frank’s skin. 

“Good,” Gerard hums. “You want it? You want me to eat you out, eat your pussy? You want to come from just a tongue in your cunt?” 

Frank whines, because holy fuck, he wants— he wants it so bad, but he can’t— the words aren’t coming out, he wants to beg but Gerard’s grip on his wrists, the pressure of his body over Frank, covering him— his brain isn’t working. 

It feels like he’s slipping underwater. 

“Beg for it,” Gerard purrs, pausing to tug at Frank’s earlobe with his teeth, running his tongue along his helix. “Tell me how much you want it.” He finally, finally grinds his hips down, pressing against Frank’s cock, giving him some friction but just not enough. 

“Please,” Frank spits out, words torn from his throat, high pitched and wanting. “Please, please, eat me out, my ass, please—“ He cuts himself off with a whine when Gerard slaps his thigh hard, stinging. 

“Your what?” Gerard murmurs, pushing up so he’s face to face with Frank, eyes glinting. His fingers wrap even tighter around Frank’s wrists, daring him to say the wrong thing again. 

“My pussy, fuck,” Frank breathes. “Eat— eat my pussy, please—“

“There we go,” Gerard purrs. “Good boy.” 

He lets go of Frank’s wrists, fixing him with a look that makes Frank groan. 

“Don’t fucking move,” Gerard says, voice low and almost dangerous. 

Frank just whines, trying his hardest to obey as Gerard as Gerard moves down his body, trailing his tongue along Frank’s stomach and thighs. 

It’s sending him further under, and he can feel his brain slipping, wanting to do nothing but what Gerard says, just wanting to obey whatever Gerard purrs into his ear, against his skin. 

Frank is writhing by the time Gerard finally reaches his cock, almost to the point of begging, trying to keep the desperate words from bubbling out of his mouth. 

“Gonna wreck your pussy, baby,” Gerard murmurs, tracing shapes with his finger on Frank’s thigh, touch dancing. “You gonna be good for me, gonna spread your legs like a good little whore?” 

“Yes, fuck,” Frank moans, tossing his head to the side. “Touch me, please.” 

— — — —

Frank is literally just minding his business, flitting around tidying the kitchen and humming, when a force slams into him in a whirlwind, pressing him back to the wall. 

Gerard pins him to the wall with his hips and his stare, all confidence and sex and power. Frank wants to drop to his knees already just from the look in Gerard’s eye, but Gerard is solid and steady and knows how to keep Frank just where he wants him. 

But when Gerard leans forward, breath ghosting under Frank’s jawbone, he doesn’t go in for Frank’s neck, doesn’t bite or nip or suck the way Frank knows would get him writhing and desperate in sixty seconds. 

Instead, he just starts to talk, voice lilting and deep and fucking delicious, heavy right in Frank’s ear, going straight through his brain to his dick. 

“So fucking pretty,” Gerard murmurs, still not moving, still giving Frank nothing. “You’re such a good little girl, so obedient, such a perfect whore.”

Frank whines, but he doesn’t try to move. He knows he’s going to get what Gerard wants to give him, and he doesn’t want anything less—

Gerard strips his pants off in a second, barely letting Frank up from the wall, and is back on him immediately, breathing next to Frank’s jawline, making him whimper with the barest flick of tongue. 

Gerard roughly shoves a hand between Frank’s legs, rough fingertips meeting thin silk, almost too good a combination for Frank to handle. He keens, high pitched and needy, trying his best not to move. 

“There we go, angel,” Gerard breathes out, sounding so immensely pleased, sending Frank deeper into his spiral. “Look at you, your pussy getting wet so easy, such a good little fuck toy.”

“More,” Frank forces out his mouth, knowing he won’t get anywhere if he doesn’t beg, doesn’t beg Gerard for something, anything. He whimpers when Gerard just nips on his upper jaw and runs his fingers on either side of Frank’s cock through the panties, before keening, “Please, Gerard, touch me—“

He’s barely gritted it out when Gerard flattens his hand out and starts to rub Frank roughly, callouses pressing through the thin silk, soft and cool and so, so fucking good. 

“You’re such a good girl,” Gerard starts up again, voice an encouraging purr. “Such a gorgeous little wreck for me, huh? You’ll take anything I give you, pretty little whore.” 

“Yes, fuck,” Frank hisses, tossing his head back to hit the wall when Gerard presses harder against his cock, still stroking steadily with his palm and fingers, quick and rough.

Gerard reaches down with his other hand to feel the pre seeping through the fabric and then reaches it up to Frank’s face, pressing two fingers to his lips. 

Frank parts them immediately, and Gerard’s fingers slip in, instantly pressing down against Frank’s tongue. 

“Taste how fucking wet your tight little cunt is for me,” Gerard murmurs into Frank’s ear, words like an electric shock. “And yet you always want more—“ He pushes his fingers into Frank’s throat a little with a jab— “And more, and more.”

Frank lets out a muffled whine, stifled by the fingers down his throat, laving at them with his tongue, lips wrapped around them. 

Gerard starts to massage the side of Frank’s cock with his thumb, running it along the edge of the panties. “Look so fucked out,” Gerard purrs, stroking quicker, the fabric getting wetter and wetter where Frank is leaking like a motherfucker. “I know you want my fingers up your pussy, my cock, but you’re my fuckpet, sweetheart. You don’t make the rules, do you?” He punctuates the question by pressing down even harder on Frank’s cock. 

Frank’s mouth drops open, Gerard’s fingers slipping out. “Fuck, more,” he moans, finally moving his hips, canting them up. “So— so close, please, Gerard, sir, let me come—“

“Yeah?” Gerard breathes, rubbing even harsher. “Gonna come just from me rubbing your pussy? Such a slut, babydoll.”

“Yes, sir, I— fuck, I am, please keep—“

With one final stroke, Frank falls apart, legs almost collapsing when he explodes in his panties, wet spot spreading darker on the silk and seeping into the lace edges. 

Gerard lets go of Frank’s crotch to slide his wet hand down Frank’s cheek, leaving a shining trail of come, before kneeling down and pressing his tongue to Frank’s cock through the soaked underwear. 

“Fuck, sir,” Frank keens, throwing his head to the side. The slightest cold, pressing sensation of Gerard’s tongue makes his spent cock twitch in the soaked panties. “Please, no,” he whines. 

“Did so good, babygirl,” Gerard murmurs, standing back up to lean over Frank, a hand on either side of his head. “You want to take daddy’s cock now?” 

And god, Frank really does. He sinks to his knees without another word. 

— — — — 

Frank is below him, already naked, already strung tight, almost to the point of begging just from Gerard’s legs bracketing around him, Gerard’s body all above him. 

Gerard still has on his entire suit besides his tie. It’s wrapped around Frank’s neck, just enough for some pressure, just enough to get Frank hot and ready and so, so desperate. 

He grabs both of Frank’s wrists and pushes them to the bed, watching as Frank writhes just a little, not struggling but just wanting, so desperate for Gerard to give him anything that he can’t keep still. 

Gerard leans down, faces close, and meets Frank’s eyes. 

“Look so good underneath me, baby,” He purrs, low and dangerous, watching Frank’s reaction. Gerard lowers his hips ever so slightly, the barest hint of contact, just enough for Frank to start begging. 

“Please,” Frank groans, undone already, wanting anything. “Touch me, something-“

“No,” Gerard says, voice a whisper. He leans down even farther, nosing along Frank’s jaw, a whisper of a touch. “But keep begging, baby girl. Love knowing you’re so hot for it, just from hands around your wrists and a tie around your neck.”

“God, holy fuck,” Frank hisses, pressing his hips up, trying to get any sort of friction against his cock. “Please, Gerard, anything, please-“

Gerard doesn’t respond, instead nibbling along Frank’s jaw, wrapping his fingers even tighter around Frank’s skin just to see the ink shift. 

He moves up, leaving marks on Frank’s jawline, to the lobe of his ear. He catches it between his teeth, pulling lightly, giving him something, knowing it isn’t enough, isn’t what he wants. 

“Gerard,” he begs, “Fucking touch me. Let me suck your cock, let me- please, please, fuck my mouth, my throat, use me-“

“No,” Gerard says again, teasing. “I said you’re going to wait.” He moves down to Frank’s neck, right to the scorpion, and bites down, feeling Frank’s hips buck up, feels him hard and hot for Gerard, for anything Gerard gives him. 

“Gonna wreck you tonight,” Gerard murmurs, right up against Frank’s skin, words curling like ink. “Can’t wait to ruin you, baby.”


End file.
